


La Rose et le Réséda

by AerayhKateji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Beaucoup beaucoup de sang, C'est la seconde guerre mondiale en même temps, Drama, J'ai dit qu'il y avait du sang, J'aime tagguer, J'me sens en osmose avec Kankri et je sais pas écrire osmose, Lemon, M/M, Racisme, Romance, Tortures, World War II, antisémitisme, camps, homophobie, sang, vous vous attendiez à quoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/pseuds/AerayhKateji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la vie, après tout. Oh, qu'importe, tant qu'il était là !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre de la fiction vient du poème de Louis Aragon, c'est un poème sur la résistance pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, si quelqu'un est intéressé :D   
> Sinon bah c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

C’était un chaud après-midi du mois d’août dans un petit parc au cœur de Berlin. Quelques mères riaient entre elles, agglutinées autour d’un banc, tandis que les enfants s’étaient naturellement séparés en deux groupes distincts ; d’un côté les fillettes, non loin des robes des femmes qu’elles seraient probablement dans quelques années et de l’autres des garçons qui se moquaient de ces pauvres petites ou se bagarraient pour prouver qu’ils étaient de vrais hommes. Personne ne s’en plaignait, n’était-ce pas dans la nature de la gent masculine ? Il demeurait juste quelques âmes qui espéraient en silence qu’ils ne s’amuseraient jamais aux petits soldats. La première guerre, qui s’était terminée il y a moins de dix ans de cela, avait laissé derrière elle une Europe fortement traumatisée et un pays en crise, à crouler sous des amandes terribles, sous la faim et la pauvreté tandis qu’il était nécessaire de posséder des brouettes entières de marks pour espérer une miche de pain. Il avait fallu des années à la république naissante pour redresser, ne serait-ce que partiellement, le pays. La vie s’était améliorée, pour sûr, mais les querelles politiques allaient bon train.

Mais les enfants ne se sentaient pas concernés plus que nécessaire par ces tentions, bercés par les sorties aux parcs et les promesses d’avenir radieux. Ils préféraient cette réalité que celle de parents qui crient le soir et qui menacent d’en venir aux mains. Sauf peut-être Cronus Ampora. Fils d’un commerçant riche, il se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait et n’ignorait rien de la politique instable de sa patrie. Son père était un membre actif d’un parti d’extrême droite dont Cronus, malgré tout ses efforts, n’avait jamais réussi à retenir le nom complet. En abrégé, on l’appelait « nazi ». C’était bien plus court, bien plus simple. Son père lui expliquait que, bientôt, ils seraient au pouvoir et qu’ils redresseraient l’Allemagne écrasée lors de la première grande guerre. Cronus n’aurait jamais avoué qu’il ne comprenait pas tout le vocabulaire qu’utilisait son père, les mots tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Mais qu’importe ! Il n’avait peut-être pas encore dix ans – ni même neuf à bien y penser – mais il savait que l’Allemagne devait retrouver sa force, sa grandeur ancienne, celle qui avait été écrasée par les forces ennemies lors de la première guerre, notamment par la France dont son père parlait avec une haine certaine. 

L’enfant lâcha un petit rire en pensant à tout cela et sortit un paquet de billes de sa poche. Une partie se préparait et il comptait bien y participer, quand son regard se posa sur le portail du parc qui avait été ouvert par une grande femme. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe était un véritable chef-d’œuvre, bien que visiblement confectionné dans un matériau des plus pauvres. Ses longs cheveux noirs, quelque peu ondulés, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules aux allures plutôt frêles. Mais étant donné son regard brûlant, prêt à tuer d’un coup d’œil le premier qui oserait l’importuner, Cronus ne l’aurait pas jugée uniquement sur sa carrure gracile, magnifique. A vrai dire, il se sentait presque tomber amoureux d’elle quand il remarqua à ses pieds un enfant vêtu d’un énorme pull rouge en laine – comment pouvait-il ne pas mourir de chaud avec ça sur le dos ? – aux cheveux roux. Il s’agissait sans doute de son fils, mais comment une beauté pareille avait-elle pu engendrer une telle horreur, une telle erreur ? Agacé, il vit la femme pousser un peu l’enfant qui s’approcha de la balançoire inoccupée sur laquelle il s’assit en fixant le sol. Cronus vit sa mère s’éloigner vers le banc où s’agglutinaient toutes les autres mégères qui lui semblaient bien fades, laides en comparaison. Ces dernières dévisageaient la nouvelle venue avec une haine certaine ; pourtant, il entendit les voix guillerettes de l’hypocrisie de la ménagère. Qu’elles pouvaient être ridicules !

Personne n’osait s’approcher de l’enfant à la chevelure orangée, aux vagues reflets blonds ci et là. Sans doute avaient-ils raison, la mère de cette créature – Cronus connaissait beaucoup d’adjectifs pour désigner quelque chose qu’il trouvait laid ou répugnant, notamment grâce à son père qui en utilisait beaucoup pour décrire les juifs – n’aurait pas manqué de les déchiqueter. L’idée de cette femme d’une beauté éblouissante couverte du sang d’enfants dont les cadavres joncheraient le sol autour d’elle lui donnait un frisson d’excitation. Cronus soupira un instant et ferma les yeux – à côté, les autres garçons ne l’avaient pas attendu pour débuter la partie. L’enfant réfléchit un long moment – environ une minute ou deux, mais c’était déjà bien assez – pour en arriver à la conclusion suivante : s’il devenait ami avec le roux maléfique – les roux n’avaient pas d’âme, c’était bien connu – il arriverait sans doute à se rapprocher de sa mère. Mais pouvait-il vraiment risquer de perdre sa réputation ? Oh, qu’importe ! Son père pourrait bien lui en acheter une nouvelle et, sans autre forme de procès, il s’approcha de l’enfant et se posa devant lui. Le rouquin redressa la tête et jeta un petit coup d’œil à sa mère qui ne le surveillait plus du tout. Il paniqua et se recroquevilla à même le sol, les bras instinctivement posé sur le haut de sa tête, comme si Cronus s’apprêtait à le frapper. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et se posa en tailleur en face de lui, curieux.

« J’vais pas t’manger, hein. Pourquoi tu te mets comme ça ? T’as l’air ridicule. »

Le roux redressa un peu sa tête, hésitant, et le détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Son comportement agaçait Cronus qui se força à garder son calme – il faut savoir être patient, pour acquérir ce que l’on veut, lui répétait sans cesse son père. Alors il apprendrait à être patient, s’il voulait se lier avec cette pauvre petite chose pour se rapprocher de sa mère – sincèrement, est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment porté dans son ventre, à l’apparence lisse, cette erreur ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser le père, dont il tenait visiblement tout, lui faire cet enfant ? Plus Cronus y réfléchissait, moins il comprenait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Epouser ta magnifique mère. Non, ce n’était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de débuter une pseudo-amitié.

« Je sais pas. Je t’ai vu tout seul alors je suis venu.

-Hé bien merci de ta sollicitude, mais tu peux repartir. »

Il s’exprimait bien, le bougre ! Sa mère devait être une femme intelligente, Cronus ne savait pas s’il devait considérer une femme cultivée comme un avantage ; elle pourrait se rebeller, refuser d’obéir. Oh, bien sûr, elle n’était pas comme toutes les autres ; ses travaux ne seraient pas de s’occuper du ménage ou de la cuisine, Cronus pourrait facilement lui trouver des servantes pour cela. Mais il lui ferait des enfants bien plus beaux que cette horreur et il fallait bien qu’elle s’en occupe. Oh, pire, si elle venait à devenir volage ? L’enfant sentit la colère monter. Il devait lui montrer qui commandait. Il secoua ensuite la tête ; rien n’était encore fait, il avait encore le temps de changer le futur. 

« Allez, fais pas la tête. Si tu veux, on peut jouer aux billes. »

Cronus s’empara de son sac de billes et remarqua bien vite que l’autre n’en avait pas. Hum, lui et sa mère ne devaient pas être très fortunés – ce qui l’outra. Comment une femme pareille pouvait-elle vivre dans la puanteur et la faim ? Il lâcha un soupir et lui tendit une bille orangée.

« Tiens. J’te la donne. On joue, maintenant ? »

L’enfant le fixa un long moment de ses grands yeux verts et esquissa un faible sourire quand il s’empara de la bille, tout en se redressant. Cronus le regarda faire, sans rien dire mais songea néanmoins que ses pupilles étaient assez belles pour appartenir à sa mère. Sans doute était-ce la seule chose qu’il tenait d’elle. 

« Je m’appelle Kankri.

 

-Et moi Cronus, ravi de te connaitre. »

 

Enfin, ravi… Tout est une question de point de vue. 

~o~

Mi-juillet, l’année 1933. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bien trop bleu, dénué de tout nuage, dénué de toute impureté. Cronus n’appréciait guère ce genre de paysage, mais il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il était assis près d’une balançoire, dans un parc pour enfants qu’il connaissait bien, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Son expression se fit d’autant plus heureuse quand il aperçut un pull rouge, au loin. Un jeune homme s’avançait dans sa direction ; il ouvrit le portail et le rejoignit, son visage impassible.

« Bonjour, Cronus. Comment vas-tu ? 

 

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kanny. »

Ledit « Kanny » haussa un sourcil, mais sa bouche s’étira doucement. Il s’assit à côté de lui, non sans faire attention à ne pas abimer son pull. Rouge vif. A force d’exhiber autant cette couleur, celle des communistes, il finirait par avoir des problèmes. Mais le jeune homme avait beau le lui répéter, Kankri ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ses mises en gardes.

« C’est gentil d’y avoir pensé, Cronus. Je suis touché.

-T’es mon meilleur ami, j’te dois bien ça. »

Le sourire de Cronus ne fit que s’agrandir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se souvint, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il ne l’avait d’abord approché que dans l’espoir de pouvoir un jour épouser sa mère, Porrim. Une femme charmante qui n’avait en aucune façon perdu sa beauté. C’est d’ailleurs elle qui lui avait expliqué que Kankri n’était pas son fils biologique. Une très bonne amie à elle était décédée lors de son accouchement et elle lui avait promis de s’occuper de cette petite chose. Elle était très jeune à l’époque, elle n’avait même pas encore atteint sa majorité mais se trouvait déjà seule. Ses parents étaient tristement décédés pendant la grande guerre. Son père sur le front et sa mère de faim. Elle s’était débrouillée seule, depuis.

Quand on la regardait, son corps magnifique et ses vêtements qu’elle confectionnait elle-même, il était difficile de deviner un tel passé. Mais beaucoup d’autres avaient dû se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, après la guerre, finissait toujours par rajouter Porrim. A la différence près que les autres n’avaient pas Kankri.

Cronus ne le supportait pas, au début. Il était pleurnichard et bavard. Mais il s’y était fait. Et ils étaient devenus amis. Et, aujourd’hui, douze juillet de l’année 1933, Kankri fêtait ses quatorze ans. 

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi. 

-Oh, Cronus, tu n’étais pas obligé, vraiment. »

Le jeune homme le regarda en levant un sourcil. Les yeux de Kankri brillaient d’une lueur d’impatience, tandis qu’il trépignait sur place. S’il avait pu, sans doute se serait-il mis à dire « C’est quoi c’est quoi ? » en boucle comme un enfant qui attend noël et qui agace ses parents à attendre le matin du vingt-cinq décembre. Cronus lui fit son plus beau sourire et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche qu’il lui tendit. 

Intrigué, Kankri se dépêcha de l’ouvrir pour découvrir une petite montre à gousset qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Cronus et la prit entre ses doigts tremblants, comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet d’une fragilité telle que le moindre petit choc la détruirait. Il hésita un instant et l’ouvrit finalement ; il put lire l’heure, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Une petite musique se déclencha et lui arracha un sourire. C’était une mélodie qu’il avait créée et qu’il adorait chantonner… Mais Cronus avait sans doute dû la faire fabriquer, dans ce cas. Il se sentit très mal-à-l’aise.

« J-je… Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter un cadeau d’une telle valeur, c’est… Vraiment beaucoup, Cronus, je – 

-Chut. Je savais que tu dirais ça. C’est pour ça que je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Quelque chose en échange ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux que tu m’embrasses. »

Kankri haussa un sourcil, comme s’il n’avait pas compris et lui demanda d’une petite voix de répéter.

« Je veux que tu m’embrasses. Prends pas ça comme une déclaration d’amour, abruti ! C’est juste pour m’assurer que ce soit pas une mauvaise personne qui te prenne ton premier baiser.

-Hum, cette excuse me semble extrêmement mauvaise. »

Le jeune homme n’était pas convaincu mais il ne fit rien remarquer. Il entraina son ami dans la petite cabane en bois, un peu à l’écart du parc, pour que ni les enfants, ni les mères, agglutinées sur le banc de génération en génération ne les voient. Qu’est-ce qu’ils auraient bien pu penser ? Qu’ils étaient anormaux ! Qu’il était nécessaire de les rééduquer, voire de les exterminer. Alors que ça n’avait rien à voir, c’était innocent, ce n’était qu’un baiser… Après être sûrs de ne pas être observés, Kankri plaqua assez brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Cronus qui prit son visage en coupe, comme pour l’empêcher de partir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que le plus vieux des deux – d’un an seulement, mais d’un an tout de même – donne un petit coup de langue à la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis qui entrouvrit doucement sa bouche.

Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné, plus animé. Kankri avait chaud, froid, c’était étrange au fond de son ventre. Il se laissa cependant faire, fit même jouer sa langue contre celle de Cronus jusqu’à ce qu’à bout de souffle, ils se séparent, les joues rougies et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Kankri tenait fermement la montre à gousset entre ses doigts et, après un silence gêné, il bafouilla un petit :

« Je dois y aller. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la pommette de Cronus qui n’eut même pas la force de réagir. Un sourire béat se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres, lui donnant l’air d’un parfait crétin. Quand il sortit de la cabane, il vit les drapeaux nazis de partout. Quelque part, cette ambiance le mettait mal-à-l’aise. Son père avait toujours été un fervent membre du parti et il n’avait cessé d’organiser des fêtes quand Hitler avait été nommé chancelier d’Allemagne. Mais, étrangement, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s’en réjouir. Peut-être était-il bon pour son pays mais côtoyer Kankri l’avait fait réfléchir sur cette éducation qui avait toujours été sienne. Il secoua simplement la tête : de toute façon, rien de grave n’arriverait, n’est-ce pas ?

~o~

Kankri observa le ciel blanc, nuancé ci et là d’un gris plus ou moins pâle. Un sourire s’était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand des petits flocons immaculés s’étaient mis à descendre, pour venir s’écraser sans un bruit sur le bitume. Quelques enfants jouaient autour de lui et les ménagères s’étaient faites moins nombreuses. A l’approche de noël, ces nombreuses mères au foyer avaient bien mieux à faire que de surveiller des mioches qui ne manqueraient pas de se salir et de tremper le sol quand ils rentreraient. Le jeune homme prit une longue bouffée d’air gelé ; il n’était que très peu sorti, ces derniers mois, concentré sur ses études. Il serrait contre lui un petit livre – Karl Marx, un homme dont les idéologies lui plaisaient. Oh, bien sûr, si quelqu’un l’attrapait avec cet ouvrage, il risquait sans doute la mort. C’était ce genre de choses qui avaient été brûlées, au cours du mois de mai 1933. A peine âgé de treize ans, Kankri ne s’était pas rendu compte de la gravité de cet acte. Il n’y avait pas pire que de brûler un livre. 

Il secoua cependant la tête et abandonna son regard contre le portail qui s’ouvrait. Cronus lui fit un signe de main, lui accorda son plus beau sourire. Cronus souriait sans cesse ; peut-être parce qu’il aimait voir les yeux de Kankri briller chaque fois que ses lèvres s’étiraient, peut-être parce qu’il était heureux de vivre, peut-être sans réelle raison. Pourtant, il n’avait pas tant de raisons que cela de sourire. En dehors de Kankri, qu’avait-il ? Un père qui désapprouvait sa vie de bohème, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu’avant de rencontrer ce pauvre pathétique, il n’était pas comme ça. Il hurlait, il rageait, il le déshéritait et son frère qu’il adorait profitait de la situation avec une cruauté palpable. On le huait, on se moquait de lui. Il n’avait que Kankri. Mais Kankri suffisait à rendre sa vie plus belle, alors quelle importance, tout le reste ? 

« Salut toi !

-Bonjour, Cronus. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux depuis que j’te vois ! »

Si seulement ce n’était qu’une plaisanterie. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé. Il commença ensuite à déblatérer au sujet de ses cours, Cronus ne broncha pas. Il n’écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait son vis-à-vis, mais il lui suffisait d’entendre sa voix pour se sentir bien. Il eut presque un petit sursaut quand, soudainement, Kankri s’arrêta de parler pour se diriger d’un pas rapide vers le petit portail et l’ouvrir. Il agrippa le manteau d’une femme et Cronus, incrédule, s’approcha en courant.

« Kankri, qu’est-ce que -   
-Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas ? »

L’aîné fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’il racontait ? Il fixa la femme à long moment. De magnifiques yeux bleus cyan encadrés par de longs cils fins et de belles boucles blondes. Un visage parfaitement dessinés, des lèvres fines et un petit nez. Non, vraiment, cette femme était très belle et Cronus ne doutait pas un instant du charme de ses formes, cachées sous son lourd manteau. C’est lui qui, finalement, attira son attention. En vérité, bien plus que le vêtement, c’était le tissu jaune cousu qui le fit tiquer. Une juive, bien sûr ; il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, bien sûr ! Il attrapa le bras de Kankri et le força à reculer. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se libéra et lui jeta un regard furieux. Il ne comprenait pas et Kankri ne supportait pas ne pas comprendre. Cronus passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux d’ébènes et lui pointa du doigt, presque timidement, le panneau accroché au portail et auquel le jeune homme n’avait pas fait attention. Le cadet s’en approcha et le lut à voix haute, pour finalement laisser tomber le livre qu’il tenait contre lui. Sous le choc, il en vint même à s’accrocher au portail pour finalement fixer la jeune femme qui détourna la tête, serra son jeune garçon contre elle et s’éloigna à pas vif.

« J-je… 

-Hey, Kanny, calme-toi ! »

Cronus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa le livre qui gisait au sol. Quand il en lut le titre – Manifeste du parti communiste – un frisson d’horreur le parcourut et, avec violence, il écrasa sa main contre la joue de Kankri.

« Ca va pas ?! Si on te trouve avec un truc pareil sur toi, on pourrait te faire pendre ! T’es imbécile ou quoi ? Tu veux crever ? Tu crois que je vais faire comment si t’es plus là, moi ?! Puis c’est qu’une juive, pourquoi tu t’excites autant juste pour ça ! On s’en fout qu’elle puisse plus rentrer dans un putain de parc ! »

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain son erreur et attrapa vivement le poignet de Kankri pour s’éloigner du parc. Il se saisit ensuite du livre et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, sans aucune réaction de la part de son ami qu’il serra finalement dans ses bras.

« Comment tu as fait pour ne pas être au courant ? J’veux dire, ces lois, on en a parlé des plombes. La plupart des gens étaient contents. Plus de juifs dans les lieux publics, plus de juifs dans de grands métiers, ils ne font enfin plus de politique… Faut être ermite ou débile pour pas en entendre parler.  
-On en parlait, finit-il par lâcher. On en parlait, vraiment. Mais je pensais que ce n’était qu’une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

 

Cronus secoua la tête et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet. Il se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, avec comme une hésitation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es mis dans un état pareil ? »

C’est vrai que le visage de la jeune femme ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Il avait même la sensation de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais Cronus n’était pas capable de se rappeler quand et où. Sans doute l’avait-il croisée dans la rue ; mais cela n’expliquait en rien le comportement de Kankri. Il n’avait pas l’air de la connaitre ni d’Eve ni d’Adam – il la vouvoyait, l’avait abordé pour une raison plus abstraite que cela. Le cadet soupira un long moment, épuisé, visiblement. Sa voix n’était alors plus qu’un murmure.

 

« Elle ressemblait à Porrim. Une Porrim aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Oh. C’était donc ça. Elle ressemblait à sa chère mère et à voir l’enfant à ses côtés, Kankri s’était sans doute senti mal. Cronus laissa s’échapper une longue bouffée d’air d’entre ses lèvres, quelque peu fatigué, lui aussi.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi, t’as besoin de repos. »

Il espérait qu’il n’avait besoin que de ça. Du repos. Parce que qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fait, Cronus, si Kankri n’était plus là ? 

~o~  
Cronus n’était pas très regardant sur les jours qui passaient, sur le temps qui s’écoulait comme bon lui semblait. Quelle importance, les secondes qui défilaient et abandonnaient derrière elles, dans cette course effrénée, des minutes, des heures et des éternités. Les jours pouvaient bien être remplacés par des mois ou des années, Cronus n’en avait cure, tant que Kankri restait. Parce qu’il était sa raison d’être, de vivre. C’était idiot, à bien y penser ; lui qui l’avait haï pour sa chevelure orangée, aux reflets blonds ci et là. Lui qui l’avait haï pour cette mère qu’il ne méritait soi-disant pas. Lui qui l’avait haï pour tant de raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

Ah. Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait comme il n’avait jamais aimé personne, à la façon d’un malade – n’est-ce pas être lépreux, d’être un homme qui aime un homme de cet amour si pur et si sincère qu’il en devient souillé et sale, immoral ? Tout ceci n’avait rien de normal, qu’importe au final : n’est-ce pas la même chose qu’un homme qui aime une femme ? – il l’aimait si fort que son cœur devenait douloureux, battait si fort entre ses os, s’écrasait sur sa peau, cherchait à se fracasser lourdement sur le sol.

Non, Cronus n’avait jamais été très regardant sur les dates, sur le temps. A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais retenu que deux dates et une année. Le douze juillet – l’anniversaire de Kankri, il va sans dire – et l’année 1926, celle de leur rencontre. Oh, et bien sûr, le quatorze février.  
Peut-être parce qu’il s’agissait du jour de sa naissance, peut-être parce qu’à cause d’une raison inconnue jusqu’alors, il nourrissait une passion, une fascination et une sorte d’étrange angoisse liée à cette date. Ce n’était pas une chose qu’il s’expliquait, qu’il pouvait exprimer aux autres, ce n’était pas une chose qui se comprenait. Il poussa un long soupir et fixa le ciel. Il était d’un beau bleu, sans aucun vrai nuage pour l’entacher. Un ciel d’été, malgré le vent froid. Le quatorze février de l’année 1936. Il s’était décidé. Il lui parlerait des sentiments qu’il nourrissait à son égard. Un sourire s’abandonna sur son visage. Un rendez-vous au parc, quoi de mieux ? 

Cependant, sa détermination vola en éclat pour ne laisser qu’un adolescent – il n’avait après tout que dix huit ans – intimidé, les joues rouges et des papillons qui dansaient et s’amusaient dans son estomac. Kankri était entré, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il s’approcha de lui à petits pas, ses yeux brillaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Cronus ! »

L’ainé haussa un sourcil mais le remercia gentiment. Il toussota un peu quand Kankri le prit dans ses bras, chaleureusement. Il n’était aussi affectif qu’avec lui et sa mère, hautain avec le reste de l’Univers. Mais ce simple contact le retournait terriblement, à l’instant – pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Ce n’était jamais qu’une stupide déclaration. Il laissa cependant la parole à son cadet qui se lança dans un long discours qu’il ne prit même pas la peine d’écouter jusqu’au silence le plus total – une chose qui lui était encore trop étrangère, avec Kankri pour ami. Ce dernier lui tendit une petite boite soigneusement emballée. 

« T’étais pas obligé, Kan, tu sais.  
-Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses et ouvre-le immédiatement. J’espère que ça te plaira. Sincèrement. Ce n’est pas très joli, à vrai dire c’est fait à la main et tu connais mon talent pour les créations manuelles. Mais je tenais à le faire… Enfin bref, tu n’as qu’à l’ouvrir. Quoiqu’attends peut-être que j’ai pu m’enfuir. C’est sans doute une chose à faire, je -   
-Hey, calme-toi, Kanny ! J’suis sûr que ce sera très bien. »

Cronus tenta de lui accorder son plus beau sourire : mais celui-ci était tremblant. Il était trop nerveux et trop excité à l’idée d’ouvrir la petite boite. Ce qu’il fit avec une rapidité déconcertante pour découvrir un petit pendentif. Bien sûr, il n’était pas superbe et Kankri avait raison, aucun talent pour les travaux manuels. Mais qu’importe. Il serra la babiole entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. 

« Merci, Kan. Ca me fait plaisir, t’imagines même pas. 

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que s’il ne te plait pas, je pense que je peux trouver autre chose qui te conviendra peut-être mieux, sans doute même beaucoup mieux. Quelque chose d’un peu moins mal fait. 

-Shhhhh. Calme-toi. Moi, je l’aime beaucoup. Et je veux pas que tu le remplaces alors que t’as pris le temps de le faire. Une connerie achetée dans un magasin, ça a moins d’âme. »

Le cadet haussa les épaules mais laissa tout de même un sourire sur son joli visage. Le cœur de Cronus, qui s’était quelque peu calmé, reprit ses battements fous de plus belle. Il bafouilla un peu, baissa la tête, pour finalement lâcher un petit « Je dois te parler » hésitant. Kankri leva un sourcil et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Cronus ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-T-Tout va bien, c’est juste que je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, enfin peut-être pas si important que ça, en fait c’est juste très minime à bien y penser, faut pas que tu t’inquiètes, c’est juste qu’il faut vraiment que je t’en parle et que, enfin tu comprends, enfin, tu sais, enfin… Désolé. »

Cronus lâcha un long soupir et secoua la tête qu’il baissa ensuite. Kankri se retint un moment pour finalement lâcher un petit rire amusé qui se changea en grand éclat. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas son ami rire très souvent, encore moins de manière si détachée et en public – bien qu’en ce mois de février, le parc était quelque peu déserté. Les couples ne s’occupaient pas tant des enfants, un jour de Saint Valentin. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et, bien qu’un peu vexé, Cronus ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais, Kankri…

-Oh. Ca doit être vraiment très important.

-Hein ?

-Tu m’appelles par mon prénom complet.

-O-ouais… Enfin, tu sais, donc… On se connait depuis déjà pas mal de temps et –

-Depuis presque dix ans, oui. Et donc ? 

-Hé bien, tu sais, donc, ça fait dix ans qu’on se connait et je sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre, en fait tu risques de fuir et de ne plus jamais vouloir me parler… En fait, je pense que c’est un peu anormal, tu comprends ? Je pense que je suis malade, mais plus j’y réfléchis, plus j’en ai rien à carrer. Je veux dire, au pire, c’est pas si grave. Je suis pas mauvais ou débile pour autant. Enfin, pas trop.

-Cronus, tu commences à m’effrayer, sincèrement. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Ledit Cronus prit son inspiration, regarda autour de lui et continua d’une voix plus basse, pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Je t’aime, Kankri. Non, pas d’une façon simplement amicale. Je t’aime vraiment. Comme un homme peut aimer une femme, tu vois ? Et je ne pense pas que c’est réciproque d’aucune façon, mais je suppose que j’ai juste à te demander de pas me détester ? Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à sortir de ma vie, sincèrement. »

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes s’étaient alors écoulées, chacune passait comme une éternité. Pourtant, Cronus n’avait jamais été très regardant sur le temps. Mais aujourd’hui, ce bougre s’amusait avec lui, avec sa peur, sa nervosité, son impatience. Et Kankri qui restait désespérément muet ! Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien attendre ?! Que les anges descendent du ciel ? Hé bien c’était trop tard ! Il était déjà là, devant lui, à ne rien dire, à se taire. Et Kankri ne manquait aucune occasion de parler, qu’on le veuille ou non. Mais non, non ! Il ne disait pas un mot, ne disait rien. Et c’était depuis combien de secondes, déjà ? Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. C’était loin d’être une minute, loin d’être une heure ou une éternité, mais c’était déjà bien trop !

« Je, je… 

-Tu ? »

Cronus s’attendait à beaucoup de choses. A ce que Kankri fuie, à ce qu’il l’embrasse, mais sans doute pas à sentir son poing s’écraser avec brutalité sur sa joue. L’ainé ne comprit pas très bien, c’est à peine s’il réussit à saisir que son corps se fracassait sur le sol. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Kankri était capable d’une telle prouesse, lui qui n’avait jamais eu la moindre force physique ? Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il s’enfuyait en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais lui parler. Qu’il ne lui ouvrirait pas sa porte. Qu’il n’avait qu’à aller se faire soigner. Alors Cronus resta là, sans bouger, et pour rendre la scène un peu plus cliché, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ou alors c’est lui qui chialait tellement que les nuages préféraient noyer ça pour pas trop que ça se voit. Et il aurait voulu le poursuivre.  
Peut-être l’a-t-il fait.  
Peut-être que pendant des mois, il s’est posé devant sa maison, dans l’espoir de le voir.  
Peut-être que pendant des mois, il ne l’a pas vu.  
Peut-être qu’il a abandonné, voulu mourir ; peut-être que c’est son père, se souvenant qu’il avait un fils, qui l’a remis sur le « droit chemin ».  
Peut-être qu’un soir en 1938, c’était lui, magnifique dans son uniforme, pour un non aryen. C’était sans doute lui qui jetait un regard brûlant à la fenêtre d’une maison qu’il connaissait bien – et c’était sans doute Kankri qui avait l’air si effrayé par ce carnage et peut-être que c’était une balle, originaire de son fusil qui se logea dans la tête d’une femme juive aux beaux yeux bleus encadrés de cheveux blonds et joliment ondulés.   
Et peut-être, mais ça, Cronus ne le savait pas, que cet enfant finit entre les bras d’une femme appelée Porrim et qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à la mère du petit garçon.   
Peut-être qu’il était de ces fous de cette soirée dont on se souviendrait sous le nom de « La nuit de cristal ».  
Mais avec des peut-être, on pourrait refaire le monde, n’est-ce pas ?


	2. Celui qui n'y croyait pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, je sais, je suis tellement lente, ohoh. J'assume totalement.

Cronus observa quelques instants par la fenêtre le ciel dégagé du mois de juillet 1940. Bientôt, cela ferait un an que la guerre avait commencé, l’idée l’excitait ; l’invasion de la Pologne avait été d’une facilité déconcertante. Deux, trois semaines ? Ces pathétiques créatures, bien en-dessous des Allemands, n’avaient pas su résister comme il se doit. A croire qu’ils se fichaient de leur pays ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Et les soldats avaient fait exprès de perdre ? C’est aussi une possibilité ; pour rejoindre l’Empire sans oser le dire. Ou peut-être étaient-ils juste faibles, mais Cronus aimait à imaginer de folles hypothèses. Les Français, autrefois vainqueurs, avaient été eux aussi vaincus avec une rapidité presqu’effrayante. Humiliés par le passé, jamais les Allemands n’auraient acceptés une autre alternative. Le Reich s’agrandissait encore et encore et l’Alsace et la Lorraine, depuis trop longtemps françaises, revenaient à leur puissant Empire. Mais bientôt, tout appartiendrait à l’Allemagne ! L’Angleterre, qui s’entêtait inutilement à résister, la Russie qui endoctrinaient ses enfants pour n’en faire que de vulgaires communistes. Et qu’est-ce qu’il peut y avoir de pire qu’un communiste ? Question piège ; un juif, bien sûr.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Habillé d’un bel uniforme, il n’était pas de ceux qui risquaient de mourir sur le front. Son père n’aurait jamais été pour que son fils adoré – c’est fou comme quelques années d’un comportement parfait peut effacer le reste d’une vie. Qu’à cela ne tienne ; Cronus ne voulait pas se rappeler le reste de son existence – prenne le risque d’être tué par une balle étrangère. L’argent aidait beaucoup et aujourd’hui S.S, son travail consistait principalement à fouiller les maisons, faire des perquisitions et, quand l’envie lui prenait, s’occuper entre les jambes d’une jeune juive en la persuadant qu’il aiderait sa famille si elle s’offrait à lui. Oh, bien sûr, un simple mensonge pour profiter de ces corps encore frêles qu’il laissait tantôt au détour d’une ruelle, qu’il laissait parfois hurler à l’agonie sous ses coups de matraques ; qu’il achevait parfois avec rapidité. Oh, il est évident que si quelqu’un apprenait qu’il fricotait avec les filles juives, il risquait quelques problèmes – mais personne n’avait besoin de savoir, n’est-ce pas ?

Un soupir, cette fois. Si Cronus adorait son uniforme, qui lui allait parfaitement et lui donnait fière allure – lui qui n’avait jamais su avoir la moindre classe par le passé, il transpirait aujourd’hui le charisme – le tissu sombre lui tenait extrêmement chaud, à l’ombre comme sous le soleil qu’il évitait comme la peste. Le jeune homme – il n’avait après tout que vingt-deux ans – songea à rentrer chez lui se rafraichir et peut-être dormir tout l’après midi. De toute façon, personne n’irait se plaindre et il n’avait rien à faire, aujourd’hui. L’idée le tentait de plus en plus quand un de ses collègues se dirigea vers lui d’un pas rapide, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s’agissait de Rufioh Nitram. Une bonne carrure, plutôt grand. Il venait d’une famille plus modeste que celle de Cronus qui ne l’appréciait guère. Oh, ce n’était pas de la haine, d’aucune façon. Mais si le jeune homme – qui était à peine plus jeune que lui, au demeurant – venait à brûler et hurler à la mort, Cronus, qu’il ait de l’eau ou une arme, préférerait le regarder se consumer. Mais ce n’était pas de la haine, n’est-ce pas ?

« Ampora, demain, on part à la chasse aux communistes ! J’ai eu la liste un peu en avance. »

Le plus vieux des deux haussa vaguement un sourcil et tendit la main. Rufioh – qui n’était pas spécialement intelligent, tout en étant raisonnablement idiot – prit quelques instants à comprendre que son collègue souhaitait voir la liste. Il la lui donna et Cronus commença à lire les noms un à un. Il s’apprêtait à lâcher un soupir las quand une des personnes attira son attention. Peut-être était-ce un sourire cruel qui s’était dessiné sur son beau visage, peut-être était-ce de la tristesse qui enserrait son cœur de cette façon, peut-être était-ce la rancœur et la rage qu’il sentait battre dans tout son corps. Enfin, quelle importance ? Avec des peut-être, cette histoire n’aurait pas lieu d’être.

« J’vais aller en repérage, ça fera moins de boulot demain. Ca tombe bien en plus, je commençais à profondément m’ennuyer. »

Rufioh haussa les épaules, n’y voyant aucun problème. Il lui fit ensuite un signe de main et tourna les talons. Cronus le regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Son sourire demeura intact sur son visage, il lui donnait presque l’air d’un fou – sans doute était-ce le cas. Fou de colère, fou de désespoir et tant d’autres émotions contraires qui se bousculaient en lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne savait plus que penser ou que ressentir ; puis finalement il se redressa. Il n’allait pas dormir en fin de compte, il avait une personne à voir avant. Quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas vraiment vu depuis quatre ans.   
Kankri Vantas.

~o~

Cronus prit un petit temps à trouver le nouvel appartement du jeune homme. Il devait avoir vingt ans, bientôt vingt-et-un. Dans trois jours, si sa mémoire était bonne. Et elle l’était peut-être un peu trop à son goût.   
Il se rappelait les journées au parc, le bonheur lisible sur les traits de celui qui avait été son seul ami pendant des années, son meilleur ami, son premier amour, également. En y réfléchissant aujourd’hui, le jeune homme se sentit ridicule ; quand bien même Kankri était un homme – et, malgré sa foi sans limite dans le régime du Führer, il n’arrivait toujours pas à trouver une relation entre hommes anormale. Peut-être était-ce de la faute de son père, qui n’avait jamais su fermer correctement la porte quand il batifolait avec un de ses associés, dont le prénom l’avait toujours hautement perturbé ? Il s’agissait sans doute d’un surnom, mais Cronus ne souhaitait pas y réfléchir – comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux d’un idiot pareil ? Il ne faisait que jacasser des choses stupides et souvent sur l’égalité. Une chose à laquelle plus personne ne croyait, quelle idiotie inventée par les faibles pour être à la hauteur des forts ! Il ne serait même pas étonné de retrouver de la documentation communiste chez lui. Cet imbécile qui lisait du Karl Marx et sans doute pouvait-il encore en citer des passages entiers par cœur. A l’époque, Cronus n’y avait pas attaché grande importance, tant que Kankri était là, qu’importe ce qu’il faisait, qu’importe ses croyances ou ses opinions. Il l’aimait et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais tout ceci n’était qu’un vague souvenir qu’il se devait d’effacer. Kankri Vantas était un potentiel ennemi de la nation et s’il s’avérait que les doutes sur sa personne étaient fondés – et Cronus était persuadé qu’ils l’étaient, c’était d’une évidence presque comique – il lui faudrait l’éliminer, l’envoyer en prison, l’envoyer en camp, l’envoyer quelque part. Dans un endroit sordide où sont envoyés tous les gens de son espèce. A l’idée de voir son ancien meilleur ami enchainé dans une pièce sale, les vêtements arrachés, couvert de blessures toutes plus profondes et infectées les unes que les autres, son corps abusé de trop de façons différentes, les yeux vidés de toute existence, il frissonna ; d’excitation et de dégoût. C’était étrange mais pas si désagréable. Il haussa les épaules, sûr de bien trop réfléchir, et rentra dans le grand immeuble qu’habitait maintenant Kankri. Il vivait au numéro quatorze, au premier étage et Cronus trouva cela tellement ironique qu’il faillit éclater de rire – ou peut-être était-ce des larmes qu’il sentait sur ses joues ? Ah, qu’importe, tout ceci était d’un ridicule consommé. Il secoua la tête, leva la main en direction du bois de la porte et hésita. Il se recula, réfléchit longuement sur la manière de faire son entrée. Elle devait faire sensation ; c’était sans doute la dernière fois qu’il voyait Kankri – à n’en pas douter que cet ennemi du Reich serait rapidement éliminé – et Cronus tenait à ce qu’il s’en souvienne. Que cette entrée reste gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu’au moment de sa mort, qui serait, à n’en pas douter, terriblement douloureuse. Lente, également.

Le jeune homme resta vingt bonnes minutes à réfléchir à comment faire une entrée qui resterait gravée dans l’Histoire, mais dépassé par son manque d’imagination, il se contenta d’ouvrir la porte sans toquer au préalable. Enfin, tenta ; il fallait bien sûr qu’une serrure – enfin, sans doute plusieurs – l’en empêche. Tsh, qu’à cela ne tienne. Il la défoncerait, sa porte !  
Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pensa. Il se contenta alors de patienter. Ce stupide morceau de bois préférait la résistance. Bien, tant pis, il n’aurait qu’à attendre. Kankri n’avait pas l’air d’être là, alors il attendrait que son communiste préféré ne revienne. Adossé contre le mur, à la gauche de cette maudite porte, une cigarette abandonnée entre ses lèvres, il imaginait tant et tant de scénarios que c’était à devenir ridicule. Ah, qu’importe, qu’il se laisse aller à la rêverie ; le temps passerait alors peut-être plus vite. Il voyait devant lui l’image d’un Kankri qu’il aurait torturé jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, il imaginait son corps frémissant de peur, le sang séché sur sa peau pâle. Et, entre deux visions d’une souffrance sans nom, il revoyait son sourire si doux, ce sourire à sauver des anges au bord du vide de l’existence.

Peut-être serait-il parti, si Kankri n’était pas enfin arrivé. Le soleil commençait alors à décliner, il devait être dans les environs de vingt-et-une heures. Le jeune homme portait toujours son éternel pull rouge et quand il vit un homme en uniforme à sa porte, il paniqua tout d’abord, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas Cronus. Il était vrai que ses traits s’étaient durcis et que ses cheveux avaient été coupés extrêmement courts – la rigueur militaire – mais était-il si méconnaissable ? K ankri n’osait pas lever la tête, il se présenta face à lui et prit une longue inspiration avant de redresser la tête dans l’optique de le saluer.

Le S.S se délecta allégrement de son expression choquée. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il ne bougea pas jusqu’à ce que Cronus, mimant l’impatience, frappe du pied sur le sol.

« J’attends ici depuis un moment. Je dois fouiller votre appartement, auriez-vous la gentillesse d’ouvrir la porte ? »

Le propriétaire dudit appartement prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis lui ordonnait – bien que masqué, cela restait un ordre, n’est-il pas ? Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et le laissa entrer. Une foule de sentiments se déchaînaient en lui, Kankri ne savait pas que penser. Qu’est-ce que Cronus fichait ici, après quatre ans ? Voulait-il se venger ? Le jeune homme commença alors à paniquer ; bien sûr qu’il cachait des choses, sans doute comme tout le monde. Mais des choses qui lui vaudraient sans doute un séjour dans une prison, voire peut-être d’être pendu ou pire, qui sait ? Les nazis étaient capables de tout et Cronus le premier.

A vrai dire, Kankri ressentait, en plus de la nervosité et du choc, une sorte de tristesse que de retrouver son ancien meilleur ami en uniforme. Oh, il était sans doute une des causes de ce changement radical. Tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute, à bien y penser. Il secoua la tête ; si seulement il n’avait pas pris peur, il y a quatre ans, tout aurait été bien différent. Enfin, il secoua la tête. Il n’était pas l’heure de penser au passé, il était l’heure d’espérer que Cronus ne trouve rien de compromettant. 

~o~

Les bottes s’écrasaient sur le plancher. Un rythme militaire, lourd d’angoisse. Cronus marchait pourtant d’un pas tranquille entre les différentes pièces. Il tapait parfois ci et là pour vérifier si les murs ou le sol n’étaient pas creux. Il découvrait en même temps la vie qu’avait eue Kankri en quatre années. La décoration était sobre, pour ne pas dire inexistante. A peine quelques meubles, les plus nécessaires. Quel était son métier ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire pour gagner sa vie ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Cronus secoua la tête et rentra dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux qui le suivait gentiment, sans rien dire. Le S.S était quelque peu mal à l’aise, à vrai dire. Il s’était habitué à la voix de Kankri, durant toutes ces années. Et le revoir sans que celui-ci ne dise quoique ce soit le perturbait un peu.

Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon ? On ne discute pas de liberté ou d’égalité avec un S.S, d’une part. D’un autre côté, Kankri n’allait sans doute pas l’accueillir à bras ouverts en lui hurlant à n’en plus pouvoir comme il lui avait manqué. Cronus avait toujours trouvé cette phrase très belle et même encore maintenant que son passé de poète était bel et bien révolu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ces quelques mots magnifiques. « Tu me manques. » Tu es une partie de moi et sans toi je suis incomplet. Cronus comprit tout l’impact de ces quelques lettres quand il entra dans la chambre de son ancien meilleur ami.

Oh, ce n’était pas le lit mal fait, qui contrastait avec le reste de l’habitation. Ce n’était pas la documentation qui trainait sous ce dernier qui l’avait d’abord interpellé. Ce n’était ni ça, ni l’armoire grande ouverte qui dévoilait une pile soigneusement pliée de pulls d’un rouge vif, parmi les autres vêtements roulés en boule. C’était la table de nuit de Kankri. Oh, ce n’était pas la photo, bien qu’assez mignonne, de Porrim qui l’avait alerté. Mais plutôt la bille et la montre à gousset posés sur le meuble. Cronus se força à garder son calme, à ne pas fondre en larmes tandis qu’il se rendait compte à quel point Kankri lui avait manqué – Tu m’as manqué. Tu as été et tu es toujours une partie de moi et sans toi je suis incomplet, hurla alors la partie la plus romantique, poétique et accroché à un doux passé de son être – et à quel point, même après quatre ans sans le voir, il l’aimait.

La colère reprit cependant vite le dessus et il se concentra sur son objectif premier. Kankri commença à paniquer quand Cronus se baissa pour ramasser les papiers qui trainaient sur le sol. Il les examina un à un, un sourire cruel scotché sur le visage. Du communisme, bien sûr – le jeune homme était-il stupide au point de laisser ce genre de choses trainer à la vue de tous ? La psychologie inversée ne marchait pas à tous les coups.

« Hé bien, hé bien, qu’est-ce que je vois là, Vantas ? Vous allez être bon pour la prison. »

Kankri ne répondit rien. Il le fixa simplement un long moment, une larme embuait son œil droit, mais il l’essuya avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de couler. Avant que Cronus n’ait le temps de se délecter de sa souffrance. Ca, il ne l’accepterait pas. Le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils quand le S.S s’approcha rapidement et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, qu’il détailla son visage. Toujours si beau ; de beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux roux aux reflets blonds, des petites tâches de rousseurs. Ses joues étaient un peu creusées, mais qu’importe. 

« Cronus, lâche-moi ! »

… Cronus ?

« Un peu de respect, pauvre idiot. J’ai ta vie entre mes mains, tu te rappelles ? Si je te tue, personne n’en aura cure. Je ne serais pas condamné parce qu’on les pend, les comme toi. On les pend sans aucun remord sur la place publique et les cadavres des gens comme toi restent suspendus à des cordes jusqu’à se décomposer pour servir d’exemple. Tu veux finir comme eux, mon cher Kankri ? Tu veux n’être qu’un cadavre décomposé sur la place publique, Kanny ? »

Ledit « Kanny » sursauta à l’entente de ce surnom et le fixa. Son regard était brûlant de colère et pourtant si froid que Cronus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il y avait de la tristesse et des regrets dans ses yeux. Qu’importe. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient engendrer ses actes et dit, d’une voix rauque qui hérissa tous les poils du corps d’un Kankri pourtant presqu’imberbe (il s’en était si souvent plaint) : 

« On peut trouver un arrangement, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup d’arrangements qu’on pourrait avoir, toi et moi, avec un peu de bonne volonté.

\- Quels genres d’arrangements ? murmura Kankri, pris entre deux feux. S’il acceptait sans rien savoir, ses souffrances pourraient être pires qu’une simple pendaison.

-Oh, tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, Kanny. Ne fais pas l’innocent. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le poussa ensuite contre le mur le plus proche pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou qu’il lécha, mordit, suça jusqu’à laisser des marques bien visibles, à peine cachée par le col roulé du pull que Kankri portait en permanence. Il se recula ensuite et fixa le jeune homme qui tomba sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur les documents qui trainaient non loin. Ou peut-être n’était-ce qu’un point invisible ? Qu’importe.

Cronus repensa un instant – peut-être n’était-ce qu’une seconde – au premier baiser qu’ils avaient échangés, il y a si longtemps. Une éternité. Il secoua ensuite la tête ; le passé est passé. Il ne restait alors que le présent. Ce présent où il se jurait de faire souffrir Kankri.

« Je prends ton manque de réaction comme un oui. Tu m’offriras ton corps et j’assurerai ta sécurité, c’est plutôt juste comme marché, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il lui lança un sourire cruel que le propriétaire des lieux ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Cronus haussa rapidement les épaules et tapota sa tête en lâchant un petit « Gentille petite chose » avant de sortir de l’appartement, sans savoir que le bruit de ses bottes contre le parquet resterait gravé dans la mémoire d’un jeune homme choqué qui se recroquevilla. 

 

~o~

C’est sur le bitume que ses chaussures vinrent alors claquer. Un pas après l’autre, c’est naturellement vers le parc qui avait bercé son enfance et son adolescence qu’il se rendit. Enfin, qu’il voulut se rendre. C’est fou comme les années passent, comme le monde évolue. Il faut aimer la vie même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des plus jeunes et les aires de jeu pour ne laisser derrière lui que de grands immeubles. Adieu souvenirs, bonjour réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouvera pour le chapitre deux, un jour. Promis.

**Author's Note:**

> ALORS ALORS ALORS ALORS ALORS C'ETAIT COMMENT JE /SBAFF/  
> Merci d'avoir lu ! ;w;


End file.
